Earpieces are commonly used to listen to all forms of audio content. The earpieces may receive the audio content via either a wired or a wireless connection to a source of audio content.
Earpieces are typically quite small and are normally located at an entrance of an ear canal of a user. As such, earpieces typically utilize miniature components employed in compact arrangements. Some earpieces are custom fit (i.e., custom molded for specific ears) while others are of a generic “one-size-fits-all” design.
Armature drivers typically use magnetically balanced shafts or armatures within a small, typically rectangular, enclosure. A disadvantage of single armature drivers is that they are incapable of providing high-fidelity performance across all frequencies. As such, armature-based earpieces typically use multiple armature drivers.
In order to obtain the best possible performance from an earpiece, the driver or drivers within the earpiece are tuned. Armature tuning is typically accomplished through the use of acoustic filters (i.e., dampers). Prior art earpieces have carried out tuning by considering phase shift for each earpiece. However, the effectiveness of the aforementioned tuning by considering phase shift is questionable in view of the small dimensions of typical earpieces.
The present invention thus aims to provide desirable audio reproduction from earpieces with multiple armature drivers without consideration of phase shift for each earpiece.